Prussian Princess
by Prussian Princess
Summary: Antje is a little odd, but she is doing her best. An albino with a very high intulectual standing, butterfly dna in her, and a little bit of an obsesion with the word awesome, what can go wrong with her life? turns out, alot.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! so, this kinnda ties in with my other story, so i hope you enjoy! oh, and ocea and emma have something to tell you guys.**

**Ocea: She doesnt own hetlia!**

**Emma: where is felia? **

**Felia couldn't be here roght now, for reasons that you will understand later.**

* * *

I stared at the crack in the wall, tracing its shape with my eyes for the hundredth, and maybe last, time. I can't count how many times I've been in this room. I was always an iffy subject with the white coats, and every time "spring cleaning" came around I was transported here. So far I had been lucky, I was always kept as a curiosity, but one of these days I was going run out of luck, and the white coats will "terminate" me. Yeah, sucks doesn't it? I can't believe they would keep someone as awesome as me in a cage. I flip my hair over my shoulder. Everything about me is "abnormal". My long hair reaches down past my feet, and drags on the floor a little. I am, if this makes any since, 98% albino. I'm not sure how it works, but it does. The other two percent you say? We are getting there, just you wait. So, my hair is white, but it has natural streaks of yellow, purple, and red. Which would not be possible, right? But it is. I'll explain it later. My skin actually changes color, from a pale white, to a dark tan, and I get really scared, blue. Again, weird. Now, the other two percent. I am two percent butterfly, which is kinda random, but whatever! The two percent also happened to give me bright blue wings. You can see why I'm an oddity, ja? I am... Contained within the lab in Germany. I had never tried to break out, because someone as awesome as me does not try to breakout without at least a 95% chance of seceding. A white coat enters the room.

"So, Antje, how are you?" he asks, in a surprisingly normal voice.

"how do you think I am?" I reply, before I look at him.

"I don't know, I'm not the thinking one am I? Your the one with the 199 iq level, yes?" the scientist says, straightening his coat. He is very young for a white coat, or at least young for someone high enought to evaluate me. He has blonde hair, and an accent.

I squint my eyes at him, "are you... American?" I question.

"ah, I thought someone of your intelligence would be able to tell the difference, I'm Canadian." he says, seeming a little disappointed.

" Canadian? I'm sorry, I have never heard such before, I... Don't get out much" I reply, in a polite, but cold, voice.

"true, i guess you are not to blame. So, how are you? Maybe just a tad bit nervous? I don't blame you if you are, they are coming close to terminating you." he says.

"yes, but I will most likely survive, I am, after all a guineas, ja? And one of the few secesful combos, in other words, a very rare species." I say, playing up my guineas part.

"true, but you are mostly just a curiosity, of no real use. And the have developed... Other humans with flight. If I remember correctly, your combo only works with an albino, yes?"

"true, but albinos are best any ways, and that makes me even rarer, there are many who would love to have me, I'm sure."

"Very nice wording, but that may not be enough, good luck." he says, and walks out the door. And in that moment, I knew that I had to escape, no matter if they caught me or not.

* * *

**review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! enjoy my story! oh wait, Ocea, Emma, do the disclaimer already. **

**Ocea:fine... She doesn't own hetalia**

**Emma: so... is felia ever going to get here?**

**NOPE! well not yet... and don't worry people, i actualy have a plot line planned for this!**

**Ocea: so what happened to all of those people you kiddnaped in Kansas?**

**oh those? i got bored of them, so i sent them home.**

**Emma: and your not going to get bored of us?**

**i didn't kiddnap you two**

**Emma: true... so are you gonna bring in antje?**

**NO! she cant meet you guys yet! there will be plenty of time for that later.**

**Ocea: just get on with the story already!**

**Sorry! enjoy!**

* * *

Running as fast as I can, I speed through the forest. Suddenly I hear voices. Exageratingly, I tiptoe over to a tree, were I hide. Poking my head around, I spy four people. One is an albino, there are two blondes, and one cheerful burnet.

"birdie! Arent you glad you ventured into the forest with the awesome me?" the albino calls to one of the blondes.

"uhhh... Sure Prussia..." the blonde replies softly. Hmm... A Canadian accent...

"kesesesese!" the albino laughs.

Turning away, I am suddenly faced with a fifth man, another blonde.

* * *

**hahaha! a clifhanger type thing a madoer...**

**Ocea: you know, your authors note is longer than the actual chapter.**

**Emma: yeah, i don't think thats very fair**

**Whop care's if it's fair?**

**Emma: everyone else does.**

**I'm gonna ignore you now. **

**Ocea: we like it if you review**


	3. Chapter 3

**OCEA! EMMA GET IN HERE!**

**Ocea: fine, whatever, we will just pull ourselves away from our favorite drama just for you.**

**Emma: uh, ocea, i think she just wants us to do the declaimer.**

**Ocea: fine, she doesn't own hetalia, i'm leaving.**

**Emma: uh.. im should go too...**

**Wait! what are you whatching?**

**Emma: princess hours...**

**Wait! im coming wiht you! that show is halariuos! enjoy people, hopefully by the time we are finished, you will be too!**

* * *

"Don't move, or I will shoot you in the head," he says, showing me his gun. Putting me in a head lock, he pulled me out of my hiding place, and in front of the men.

"Wha-? Who's this Switzy?" the albino asks.

"I found her spying, Prussia" the guy, apparently "Switzy" replied. Crap, they are probably gonna hurt me for spying... This is horrible! Intellectual, I've always been, pretty, yes, most the time, able to blend in? nothing. Physical strength? Nothing, I had nothing to help me out in this situation.

"Uhh... Hi?" I say sheepishly.

"Shut it," Switzy says, tightening his grip on me a little more. Okay, this was really scary! I slowly start turning a brilliant shade of blue.

"You're choking her, Switzerland" the other blonde says calmly, with no emotion. Suddenly, I'm dropped on the ground. I stay the shade of blue as the guy with the gun nudges me with his foot.

"What is your name?" the blonde says.

"My name is Antje, sir" I say in a small shaky voice.

"And why we're you spying on us?" he interrogates.

"well, I kind of live in this forest, and no one ever comes in, so naturally I was curious who decided to roam the forest," I explain, "most are afraid of the forest, sir, I was uncertain as to who you were, I'm sorry. But, if I may ask, who are you?"

"My names Prussia and I am awesome!" the albino exclaims, "are you blue?" startled, the others look at me, noticing that I was still blue.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that, I guess I'm just a little bit scared." I reply hastily.

"Ve~! I'm Italy! Your pretty!" the burnet exclaims.

"I'm Germany," the emotionless dude says.

"I'm Switzerland," the guy who found me says.

"I'm Canada," the other guy says quietly.

"Well, in order to make up for my actions, is there anything I can do for you?" I ask.

"Do you think you can so us were a flower is?" Prussia says.

"Oh! Yes! I know these woods inside and out, what are you looking for?"

"A pink flower, with yellow edges." Canada explains, showing me a drawing of the flower.

"Sure! Follow me!" I say, slowly starting to turn to my normal pale shade of white.

"So, you're all named after countries, ja?" I ask, trying to start a conversation, "except for you," I point at Prussia, "although, I have never heard an accent quite like yours, where are you from?"

"What! You have never heard of the awesome Prussia! How could you? That's not possible, you have to come from there, your accent is Prussian, as is mine."

"Awesome? These woods are awesome, I'm awesome, anime is awesome, but you? Or Prussia? Nope! And what do you mean, I'm Prussian? I was born and... I HAVE LIVED IN GERMANY MY WHOLE LIFE."

"You were born and what?" Prussia asks

"Don't ask, don't tell, I believe that is a military rule in some county..." I say

"America," Canada says, quietly.

"Yes, well I'm not America, and I'm asking." Prussia say stubbornly

"you really want to know? Fine, I was born and tortured in Germany, until two years ago, why do you think I live in an forest, mien gott, you're a Baka! I'm hiding from them! They would stop at nothing to find me, if just to stop me from telling people! I am an oddity! The rarest combo they've made so far! I'm two percent butterfly! I turn blue! I'm supposed to be an albino! Do you know how hard it is to hide? They can't find me..." I say in my head. But outwards, to protect myself, I only say, "born and... Made who I am today..."

"Wouldn't that be called raised?"

"More like tortured, but, you know, I can't let that go to my head, as awesome as I am" I say.

"How far are we?" Italy asks, saving me.

"Well, that depends, there are two groves, one is about thirty minutes away, but is infested with a whole horde of butterfly eating birds, the other is two hours away, and we are going to that one. " I explain.

"So not awesome! Let's go to the closer one!" Prussia exclaims.

"No!" I shout, slowly turning blue again, "the birds!"

"Aww, are you scared? Don't worry I'll protect you!" Prussia exclaims, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

I have been trying to restrain myself, but I just couldn't, the birds were dangerous

"No! I will not! The birds! They will eat me! Don't make me go there! You can't beat them, too strong! To smart! Even smarter than the awesome me! I can't go!" I was now a shade of neon blue, and was starting to turn purple... Purple huh? That's new.

"Uhh you're purple..." Switzerland trails off...

"Why are you scared of some birds?" Germany asks.

"Why aren't you? They are horrible! The fight to well!" i cry

"Uh, Bella it's okay! We don't have to go!" Italy try's to comfort me.

"Aww, has little butterfly finally found some friends? Are you scared? This is going to be too easy." a voice calls from the trees.

* * *

**who's the voice? what's gonna happen? tune in next time! hasta la vodka! oh, and please review! i can't get better if you don't tell me what you din't like! eh, nobody is probably rewading this, so why do i bother... maybe i should quit... **

**Ocea:NO~~! if she quites, then we fade out of exestence! it's up to you, so review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

**Ocea: what is the point of this story again?**

**Emma: yeah! what is the point?**

**Uhh... i can't exactly tell you guys...**

**Ocea: then can you tell us why we are here?**

**uhh... you guys need to see this**

**Emma: why?**

**Cuz... it will help you on your quest!**

**Ocea: what quest?**

**The quest that you will recive soon... **

**Emma: can you tell us anything?**

**Nope... you'll just have to wait until the story tells you, just like everyone else! I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

"The birds!" I exclaim, frightened.

"That's right, and we are going to kick some butterfly butt, right boys?" the leader exclaims. Blonde, English, and set on the destruction of me, his name is Kye. The rest of the gang came into view as well. There are five others. They are bones, saber, Alejandro, Marco, and diamond. They were all fighting around, and showing off their wings, all a beautiful, useful colors. I look around me. The others seem a little shocked.

"Who is this?" Germany asks.

"The birds" I whisper. I see movement on my right. Looking over, I'm surprised to see Switzerland with a gun, already aiming. Prussia has a sword, and Germany has a gun as well. Italy was the only one who wasn't holding a weapon of some sort. They all took up defensive poses.

"Are you ready to be defeated by the awesome Prussia?" Prussia taunts.

"Oh, I'm so scared, there's a guys with a sword" diamond says. Shaking, I turn a darker shade of purple, almost black.

"oh, the butterfly is scared! Why doesn't she just fly away like she normally does? That's what she is good at!" saber taunts. I reach in my bag, there has to be another one of those viruses in here... Oh, I'm all out. This conflict is going to happen, there is no more delaying it. At least I have four (five?) people on my side. Suddenly, the fight breaks out. Quickly swooping down to punch them the bird start with the advantage. That is, until another man shows up. He seems to know the people I'm with, and quickly launchs into the fight, swinging punched everywhere. Suddenly, we are wining, at least until Kye swoops down and grape him. Taunting me, he says, "fly and catch him butterfly, before he's too heavy!" as Kye flies upwards, trying to get as far as possible, I have a quick mental debate. Fortunately for the guy, my decision is in favor of saving him. Unfurling my wings, I quickly fly upwards, chasing Kye. When i finally catch up Kye looks as he is about ready to drop the male. I grab him, and quickly fly away, carrying the used to be captive. I slowly float down, and land gracefully. I shoot a quick glance at the others, telling them to just keep fighting.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"Texas, you?"

"Antje"

"Interesting name"

"You're American, aren't you?"

"How could ya tell?"

"Your accent, it gives you away. Thank you"

"What for?"

"Helping fight the birds."

"Oh, that? I should be the one thankin you, you saved my life"

"Yep! With my super awesome mutant powers! Are you hurt?"

"Me? Na, thanks, so, how'd y'all get in this situation?"

"They attacked us, I was arguing with Prussia about where we were going to go to find this flower..." I trail off.

"Whoa! Those guys really pack a punch! But they were no match for the awesome me!" Prussia exclaims.

"Are any of you guys hurt?" I ask them

"No!" was the general chorus. I waited for someone to ask the fatal question, and sure enough, Prussia was the one to ask, "So... That's why you were afraid? Of the 'butterfly' eating 'birds'? Because you are the butterfly... That's awesome! Not as awesome as myself of course, but still pretty awesome!"

I smile weakly, "sure" I reply, "but I wish I wasn't like this, it's hard, and as awesome as it is, it would be awesome to just be normal for once."

"Okay, am I noticing a pattern or something?" Switzerland says.

"I think I am to" Texas agrees.

"What? Prussia and I exclaim.

"well, you both albinos, you both use the word "awesome" way to much, although Antje doesn't use it as often, and you both, according to Prussia, are Prussian" Germany explains.

"Well the awesome me is bound to have someone almost as awesome as me some were in the world!" Prussia and I exclaim. We look at each other noticing similarities.

"You know what! The awesome me is going to help the awesome you get your awesome wish!" Prussia exclaims.

"Really! YAY! I get to be normal!" I shout.

"I'll help too" Texas offered. I have a feeling he wasn't expecting me to tackle hug him…

* * *

**Awww... all she wants is to be normal! **

**Ocea: can you please just tell us why the heck Felia isn't here?**

**ummm, no**

**Emma: you sure**

**yes?**

**Ocea: tell us, or i will kill you with my chainsaw!**

**Where did you get that?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**!**

**Ocea: what the heck is wrong with her?**

**Emma: i have no idea**

**I'm soooooooooooooooooo happy!**

**Ocea: why?**

**Two people liked my story enough to favorite it!**

**Emma: okay?**

**It made my day!**

**Ocea: and who are these people?**

**well, one of them is **_digimondragonmaster_** and the other is** _snowfire110_**! I'm sooooo happy!**

**Ocea: fine, what ever... **

**yah know, you should do the disclaimer now**

**Ocea: no, i always do the disclaimer.**

**Fine, emma, you do the disclaimer.**

**Emma: not until you tell us where felia is**

**No! i will not tell you guys! i'll just magickly telaport one of my other charchters here... who to choose, who to choose... i GOT IT! *MAGICKLY TELAPORTS KANSAS HERE***

**Kansas: wha?**

**I need you to do the disclaimer.**

**Kansas: fine. she does not own Hetalia.**

**YAY! ENJOY!**

* * *

We end up walking to Prussia's car, where he insisted on driving all of us to Germany's house. Germany was surprised by this news, seeing as how he didn't even remember offering to help them. After we all ended up in the car, we found out that Prussia wasn't necessarily the best driver.

"Oh hey, Antje, just so ya know, if we run into any regular humans, you need to call us by our human names." Prussia told me.

"I thought those were your names? Am I missing anything?" I say puzzled.

"Well… you see we are kinnda the personifications of the countries and stuff so uh… that's why our names are countries names… oh look! A car!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Wait, what? No! This isn't possible! This is confusing…" I say, "How is that even possible?"

While I was confused about that, Prussia almost ran into the car, getting us all killed, and exited the car. Now he was talking with some blonde dude. He looked like he knew them so I wasn't too concerned. I quickly got lost in my thoughts. Before I knew it, Prussia was walking back to the car with the guy. Now that he was close up he looked a lot like Canada. "Prussia? Is this one of your nation friends?" I ask nervously.

"Huh? Oh yeah this i-"

"Let me guess! Hmm… America!" I exclaim, guessing.

"Whoa! How'd ya know dude?" America exclaims.

"Well, first major clue, you look like Canada. Now that I can hear you speaking, I can tell you have an American accent. Wait… doesn't that mean you two are related?" I ask looking between Texas and America.

"Yeah, I'm his adopted kid" Texas grumbles.

"And my glasses!" America exclaims. He is waaayy to loud for me. Wait… what langue are we speaking? I don't think it's German, and that's all I have ever spoken.

* * *

**MORE PEOPLE!**

**Kansas: why is texas with those people?**

**Ocea: you missed alot**

**Emma: what lanugue are they speaking then?**

**Can't tell you! that's part of the story, and as i have told you before, you just have to wait like normal people!**

**Kansas: can i go home yet? **

**uhhh... no, i might need you later on.**

**Kansas: fine. where is felia?**

**ugg... review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! who wants to do the disclaimer today?**

**Ocea: tell us where Felia is first, then we will.**

**Emma: yeah, where the heck is she?**

**I already told you that i cant! it would ruin the story!**

**Kansas: please?**

**NO! if you guys aren't going to do the disclaimer for me, i'll call up some one else.**

**Ocea: fine, see if they will do it.**

**Fine, i will. hmm... who else have i developed... oh! i know! California! wait... it would be preferable for her to not read this chapter... but oh well! *poofs california out of the magical black hole in space***

**California: where am i?**

**in my lare, now do the disclaimer. **

**California: she doesn't own he- wait! where is felia?**

**why would she be here?**

**California: the rest of her friends are here! not that i'm not her friend or anything, but you know, those two *points at Ocea and Emma* are always with her!**

**They... had a fight.**

**Ocea: LIES!**

**Emma: why would you say such a thing!**

**California: see, now where is she? **

**I can't tell you! now do the stupid disclaimer!**

**California: no.**

**FINE! i'm going to call up someone who will actualy help me! *poofs in Rohde Island* HAHA! you didn't think i had any one else, did you?**

**Ocea: i have to admit, i thought you were out of oc's already.**

**Emma: yeah, for someone with two stories, you sure have alot if oc's.**

**Well, i am planing on making stories involving all fifty states, and D.C., plus i have you, emma, felia, antje, and the personifacations of moutions every where.**

**Kansas: didn't you just call up someone?**

**Yeah, why?**

**Calfornia: there is no one new in this room.**

**ugg, i forgot. Rohde Island is like the canada of the states.**

**California: who?**

***faceplam* fine, i'll get someone else. *poofs in the personifacation of mountions.***

**Mountions: where am i?**

**Notime for that, say the disclaimer.**

**Mountions: she doesn't own hetalia?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey guys… what langue are we speaking?" I ask.

"Huh? Well the langue of nations and such… oh…" Prussia trails off.

"But I'm not a nation or such!" I exclaim.

"You must be! You have to have some nation blood in you; otherwise you couldn't speak this language with us!" America exclaimed, getting warmed up to the idea.

"That may be a problem." Germany said seriously, "Because of her abnormalities."

"Yes, that may affect her nation in some way." Switzerland agrees.

"Wait! Who said I was a nation? Couldn't I be something else? Like the kid of a nation or something?" I exclaim, a little frustrated.

"Well I don't know, I've never heard of that before, but I suppose that it could happen." Germany says.

"Well, how does this work than, I'm practically certain that I'm not a nation, which must mean I'm some nations kid." I reason.

"Then whose kid are you?" America asks, getting on one of those detective faces.

"Okay, let's be reasonable about this." Switzerland says, "first clue, she's Germanic."

"Well, that narrows it down, " Prussia says.

"Second of, she's albino." Germany says. At this point everyone was slowly turning their head towards Prussia.

"Third off, she has a Prussian accent, even though Prussia has been dissolved for a long while, and the fact that she has lived in Germany her whole life." America reasons. Everyone stares a Prussia.

"WAIT, WHAT!" Prussia exclaims in shock.

"Well, dude, it's practically official, she's your daughter! All we need is a blood check, in order to confirming it, and to check what she would have inherited from you." America says, being serious.

"What did I miss?" Italy says, jumping out of the car, effectively ruining the moment.

"Well, y'all ya know dat this can be a shock, y'all should go call someone." Texas says, seeing my obvious discomfort with all of it.

"Well, okay…" America trails off. Once the others leave, I kinnda do a movie collapse, until I'm on my knees. Texas rush's over, to make sure I'm okay I think. I hang my head, ashamed that I'm breaking down this easily. I really should be stronger, I have endured worse.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Texas asks

"Huh, oh, no." I sniffle, lifting my head up a little. He is right in front of me, his face so close to mine. Crap! I can't be this close to anybody! Everyone I get close to ends up dead. That might have something to do with the fact that I have lived in a cage my entire life, and that scientist regularly throw out the only people I ever have had regular interaction with, but I'm not sure. It probably doesn't help that I have lived longer than most have, as part of my genetic mutations.

"Are you sure?" Texas says gently.

"Uh, yeah… I don't even know why I'm this affected. I normally don't break down like this" I say. I start the deep breathing/calming process that I have learned. Soon I am calmer. I look up and give Texas a little smile. "You probably didn't react this way." I say.

"Actually, I didn't have to react at all, I was raised this way." He says.

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah, me and my 50 other siblings knew from the day we were born." He replies

"50?" I say shocked.

"Yeah, there are fifty states and D.C." he says smiling a little.

"Whoa! Your house must be huge!"

"Yeah, but most of us live on our own now..." He trails of a little.

"Do ya miss them?" I say.

"A little. I don't miss California much though, she get way too evolved in everyone's business."

"Really? What does she do?" I prompt.

"Well, she's always messing with other people's lives, like once, she decided that y'all wasn't a word, so she tried to force me to stop saying it. She's constantly bugging Kansas about being friends with Russia, and Idaho being friends with Germany. I think Colorado is glad she is there, because France is always torturing her, and California is the only one brave enough to drive him out." Texas says.

"What's Kansas like? And Colorado? And Idaho?" I say, curious.

"Kansas is… interesting, yet incredibly plain at the same time. She grows sunflowers, and her back yard is a mess. Well, according to most people it is a mess. She has tons of crops growing in random sections, and you can't ever really tell what is what. Part of it just wild prairie grass, that she sets on fire ever so often. It used to randomly catch on fire, but she has that under control now. She has a random… shed, although it's more of a hangar, where she builds airplanes. She is the only one who can ever figure out what is what back there. And then Colorado… she is interesting, and is really good friends with Kansas and Idaho. Idaho is kinnda potato obsessed, and has tons of them growing all over her house and land. They all live on pretty big pieces of land, with plenty of room to move around. Kansas has a little bit of a rivalry with Missouri, because of when she was younger, and his people kept attacking her." Texas explains.

"Wow! Your family sounds so cool!" I gush. Oddly enough, this is making me kind of happy.

"Yeah, I guess" he smiles. I laugh. "I guess you're not to trilled with them, are you?" I say.

"Well, you see, I used to belong to another family," he explains, "Mexico was my parent, but then America adopted me, so now I just live next to Mexico. California is my only full blooded sibling"

"Who are you guys!" a girl exclaims, popping up in front of us. She has shortish blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Whoa! How'd you get here?" Texas exclaims.

"Oh, that jerk America was driving me somewhere, I'm not sure any more" she exclaims, popping some bible gum in her mouth, "so, who are you?"

"Uh… I'm Antje" I say quietly, "who are you?"

"I'll tell you when he tells me who he is! And how come you're not a country?"

"I'm Texas" Texas says roughly.

"And I'm the amazing-" the girls starts

* * *

**Who's the girl?**

**Mountions: sersily, where the heck am i?**

**California: Texas is so mean, i do not get in people's business. *pouts* HEY! Kansas! that reminds me, stop hanging out with that coomie!**

**Kansas: sure you don't meddle?**

**Mountions: WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHERE THE HECK I AM!**

**tochy!**

**Mountions: i'm sorry, it's not like i was just randomly poofed here or anything.**

**fine, you are in my lare.**

**Mountions: okay... where's felia?**

**Will you people stop asking that! I should hurry, before i run out of people to do the disclaimer. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to find out who the misstrious girl is! mountions, go!**

**Mountions: you know, i have a name.**

**well what is it than?**

**Mountions: my prefered name is cathrine mason. **

**Fine, what ever. now do the disclaimer.**

**Mountions: not until you tell us where felia is.**

**no. i'm gonna poof in someone else. oh wait! before i forget, two other people favorited! their names are **fire horse is prussia awesome** and** sullywullybunny**! okay, *poofs in New York* do the disclaimer.**

**New york: she doesn't own hetalia. where is felia?**

**ugg... enjoy!**

* * *

"who are you guys!" a girl exclaims, poping up in front of us. She has shortish blond hair, and blue eyes.

"woah! How'd you get here?" texas exclaims.

"Oh, that jerk America was driving me somewhere, I'm not sure any more" she exclaims, poping some bible gum in her mouth, "so, who are you?"

"Uh… I'm Antje" I say quietly, "who are you?"

"I'll tell you when he tells me who he is! And how come you're not a country?"

"I'm Texas" Texas says roughly.

"And I'm the amazing-" the girls starts

"Macey! What are you doing?" America say, finishing her statement, "I thought you were gonna wait in the car?"

"Well, it got boring, and then I thought I saw a butterfly, so I ran out here. I found these two, and so I wanted to know who the heck they were, and then I was about ready to introduce myself, when you interrupted me, and finished it for me. And so now I was asking her why she doesn't have a country name. Oh hey! If he is Texas that means he is your son right?" she drags on.

"Uhh… yeah. Sorry. You better finish. " America states.

"Any ways, I'm the amazing Macey, personification of cats everywhere! Actually, I'm more of a kitten, but oh well. Any ways, I was living in America recently, when all the sudden jerk America comes by and decides to kidnap me because he's looking for the girls version of himself or something, which I look nothing, and act nothing like. And yes, America, I have met her, even though some one as irresponsible as you hasn't. Anyways, what are you the personification of? Oh. And don't any of you dare call me cat, because that just sounds weird." Macey says.

"Uhh... Nothing I guess." I say, a little shocked.

"What! How is that possible? I mea-" Macey stars to ramble again, when Prussian interrupts her.

"America who the hec- oh. Who are you?" he says, catching sight of Macey.

"I'm the personification of cats!" Macey says indignantly, "Now, America, if you would be so kind as to just drop me off somewhere in Greece, I would be perfectly happy."

"Greece? That's funny; we were just about to go there." Prussia says, "Apparently he can tell us if it's true."

"YES!" I yell suddenly, "GREECE! I get to travel!" I start dancing around.

"OH! I wanna dance to!" Macey says, before joining me. The others stare at us.

"WHAT!" we shout at them, wondering why they are staring at us. Prussia starts to smile, before he starts to laugh. America soon joins in. Germany, Switzerland, Italy, and Canada come around the corner and start staring.

"Well… we are going to leave!" Germany announces.

"Wait, what?" I say, getting a little confused.

"Well… we are going to travel with America from now on" Prussia tells me.

"And Texas is coming to, because he is my son." America says. Texas glares at him a little before turning away, and crossing his arms.

"OKAY!" Macey shouts. "Come on! We need to get the good seats!" she says, attaching herself to my arm and dragging me to America's car. When we get inside, I see that there is way more room inside than it looks like on the outside. She sits down one of the seats, and forces me to sit down next to her.

"So, I have decided to like you, and that we are going to be friends, because we are they only girls on this road trip!" she says.

"Well…" I say, nervous. I suppose that she will be fine, but I'm not sure how being friends works.

"So, since we are friends, we need to know more about each other! So we should play truth or dare or something…" Macey trails off.

* * *

**TRUTH OR DARE! that game is fun!**

**Ocea: we should play it!**

**you hate truth or dare.**

**Emma: she is right, we shouold:**

**no. the one thing you would ask is where is felia.**

**Kansas: we should play it.**

**NO! Review! Save me from these people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**mwahahahahahahaha!**

**ocea: whats with her?**

**Emma: i honestly have no clue.**

**i need to sumoon some one else to do the disclaimer! who to summon, who to summon. lets see... i can't summon texas, because he is in this story, i can't summon felia, for reasons you guys can't know, hmmmmm... i already have ocea, emma, cathrine, california, rhode island, and new york... how about flordia!**

**Californa: noooooooo!**

**YES! *summons flordia for the depths of the magical black hole!* here he is! MIEN GOTT i just relized, he is gonna be the first male chatcter in my authors note! **

**Callifornia: great, why'd it have ta be him? i hate him!**

**Flordia: ugg... where am i?**

**why the heck does everyone keep asking that?**

**Ocea: maybe because they were just poofed here by a phsyco middleschooler and don't know where they are?**

**true, true. what! i'm not a phsyco! why would you say that i'm a phsyco?**

**Ocea: maybe because it true?**

**Sure! and your a purple unicorn!**

**Ocea: maybe i am!**

**not possible, i'm your creator, and i didn't see any purple unicorn genes in you!**

**Ocea: sure, maybe i was i genetic mu-**

**Flordia: listen, as much as i would i enjoy watching a chick fight, i would also enjoy knowing where i am, so could someone please tell me, where the heck i am!**

**California: no, i don't think i will. hey, you guys, don't tell him where we are.**

**we're in MY lare.**

**Flordia: thank you, miss... uh... whats your name?**

**maybe i don't have one.**

**Flordia: impossible, everyone has a name!**

**nuhnu... can you do the disclaimer already?**

**Flordia: sure miss... ug, this is gonna be a little hard if i odnt know your name...**

**FORGET MY STUPID NAME! just do the disclaimer!**

**Flordia: fine, fine, ill do it, just don't kill me! SHE DOESN't own hetalia!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'm okay with truth or dare." I agree softly.

"Okay! So I'll go first! Truth or dare?" she says.

"umm… truth!' I decide.

"Hmm… do you like that one dude, what's his name again? Oh yeah! Texas!"

"Uhh… maybe?" I say, embarrassed.

"You do! Yay I was right! Okay your turn!" she exclaims excited.

"Truth or dare?" I say uncertainly. Before she can answer the others start to load into the car. Texas ends up having to sit in the back, next to me, and I can just see the wheels in Macey's head turning. Up in the front, I can hear America and Prussia complaining about Canada not coming with them. After a couple of minutes, our game resumes.

"Uh... Dare!" she says.

"ummm let me think… I dare you to…" I look around the car for ideas, before my eyes land on something, "kiss this adorable little cat!" I say grandly, before lifting the cat up to show her.

"To easy," she says, kissing the cat, "truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I say again.

"Why are you going to Greece?" Macey says.

"Well… apparently they think that Prussia is the dad of the awesome me or something" I say truthfully.

"Hmmm I can see the resemblance…" she says thinkingly.

"Truth or dare?' I ask.

"Dare!" she exclaims again.

"I dare you to pick truth."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you ever going to pick dare?"

"Probably not"

"Truth"

"I didn't even ask you the question!" I say frustrated.

"Haha!"

"Truth or dare?" I say seriously.

"Truth~" she says.

"Why are you going to Greece?"

"He has a cat army, and is a cat lover."

"What are you guys playing?" Texas asks.

"Truth or dare, duh" We reply.

"That's a dumb game." He says.

"Is not!" we shrilly reply.

"Is too" he says, stubborn.

"You're just jealous that Antje isn't playing it with you!" Macey declares.

"WHAT?" Texas and I exclaim.

"Hehe both of you are in denial!" she decides.

"What?" Texas says.

"Nothing!" Macey says, before asking him, "do you want to play with us?"

"Well there is nothing else to do, so I guess." Texas replies.

"Okay, Antje, start over!" Macey shouts, "You are going to go first this time though!"

"Fine, Macey, truth or dare?"

* * *

**truth or dare!**

**Flordia: what is with her?**

**California: nothing! she is perfectly normal!**

**California, you and i both know you said that to get on flordia's nerves. flordia, youu should be ashamed of youself.**

**Flordia: fine, hey! where is felia?**

**MIEN GOTT! do you guys ever ask any thing besides "where is felia" and "where am i?" **

**Ocea: why do you ask?**

**stop being a smart-alek ocea**

**Review people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**this is a really short chapter!**

**california: why are we disclaiming this chapter agian?**

**cuz! now do the disclaimer caloifornia!**

**nope! not until you tell me where the heck felia is!**

**fine, i summon... let me see... who has a personality... oh! Oklahoma where the wind blows... or maybe thats the wrong state... oh well, i'm gonna summon him! *poofs in oklahoma***

**oklahoma: where-**

**NO! if you finish that questipon, i will tourture you! do the disclaimer!**

**Oklahoma: whatever... she doent own hetalia**

* * *

They pulled over to the side of the road.

"What happened?" Prussia asked.

"I don't know, something with the engine, I guess" the blonde says.

Perfect.

* * *

**told you it was short. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**oklahoma: wheres feklai?**

**you as well? well, there is only one more chapter until you find out, so y'all can wait.**

**Oklahoa: i'm not doing the disclaimer until you tell me.**

**Ocea, Emma, Kansas, California, Rhode Island, Cathrine, and Flordia: TOLD YOU! NOW TELL US WHERE FELIA IS!**

**no. *poofs in New Mexico* **

**New mexicio: i was told on the ivataion that i'm suposed to say that she doesnt own hetalia?**

**California: why did she get an invitation?**

**shes the second to last one.**

**california: huh?**

**i told you, im finishing in the next chapter. deal wiht it.**

* * *

When we pulled over, I thought it was no big deal, just some engine troubles, or one of the "adults" needing to go to the bathroom. We all piled out of the car, and watched as America and Prussia messed around with the engine.

"Soooo…" Macey started. She got cut off by a strange sound coming from the trees behind us. We turned toward the noise. All you could see were the eyes. They were that pure yellow that just starts "pure evil". The thing started growling. Wide eyed, Macey and I stared at them. In the background, you could hear Texas yelling at America or something.

"uhh… maybe we should tell America or something…" Macey said nervously.

"yeah… that would be preferable." I stuttered. The beast blinked. Its eyes focus. I start to panic. "Prussia! America!" we scream, before the dog lungs at us. America, Prussia, and Texas quickly turn around just in time to see us being dragged off by the giant beast. Screaming, we try to fight back. The guys try to run over to help us, but they are held back by a dozen more of the beasts. The struggle is everywhere. I am just about to lose hope. If only I had something to help everyone. If I could I would become a bigger beast then they are, and run them off. Suddenly, the beast that was on top of me is on the ground. I seem to grow taller. I flip over. There are smells everywhere! The worst is the beasts, the closest one cowering in fear before me. Realizing I now have some sort of power, I advance towards the beast. He runs away in fear. What happened to give me that much power? Quickly, I follow my instincts, and start attacking the other beasts. I run all of them off. Turning around, I see the guys staring at me in fear. For some reason they are shorter than me. Then they start growing up to my height.

"what?" I say, confused. They stare at me in shock. Finaly, Macey breaks the silence.

"THAT WAS SOOO COOL! How the heck did you do that? Why didn't you tell me you could do that? I want to beable to do that!" she rambles on.

"what the heck are you talking about?" I ask.

"you didn't know? You ike turned into a giant cat! Taller than any of the beasts, and sooo ferocious! I could like, sense your emotions! That was so cool! If I couldn't already turn into a cat, I woulod be, like, worshiping you right now!" Macey blabs.

"wait, what? I turned into a cat?" I say, confused.

"Yeah, it was odd," Prussia stats, rather unlike him. This is odd. I have never turned into a giant cat before, so why now? I have heard of experiments gaining powers before, but we always assumed that it was because the scientists wanted it. Why would they put a power into me? But is that even what happened to me? Can I now change into a giant cat? This is kind of odd.

"Hey! Earth to Antje! I asked you if you could do anything else!" Macey says. Nervously I nod. Slowly, I unfurl my wings, revealing them to Macey and America for the first time. They stare at them in shock. "Well! That wasn't what I meant, but I guess that works too!" Macey exclaims, "I meant that as in, can you shape shift into anything else" she clarifies.

"Oh…" I say, feeling a little stupid. Focusing, I try to change into something else. I decide to change into Macey, because I can watch her at the same time.

"Whoa! You turned into me! Totally weird, but who cares!" Macey exclaimed, excited. This is a little creepy but who cares. I turn back into my normal self. The others are still staring at me.

"Uhh, Antje, you can turn back into yourself now." America says. Wait, what? I am back to my normal self.

* * *

**huh? the rest of it is gonna move fast so yeah...**

**ocea: we are all most free!**

**ja ja ja, review people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**the longest chapter in the story! be prepared to be amazed. since this is the last chapter, i will do the disclaimer. i dont own hetalia. **

**ocea: so will we finaly get to find out why felia isn't here?**

**yes, just wait until the end. **

**Emma: yay!**

**Kansas: finaly!**

**california: does texas finaly kiss a girl?**

**new mexico: Callie! how could you say such things about our brother?**

**flordia: yeah 'callie'**

**california: call me that one more time, flordia, and you are soooooooooo dead.**

**Cathrine: take it easy on him california, he is kinnda weak after all.**

**oklahoma: why am i here again? some one kill me!**

**rhode island: WIILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ON WITHTHE STORY! **

**yes, rhode island, just one second. i'm not going to put a note at the end of this, so i have to say it now. review!**

**california: whos rhode island again?**

**Rhode Island: I'M RHODE ISLAND YOU BAKA! NO SHUT UP SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"what? I am my normal self." I say.

"no, your normal self is a albino. This definitely isn't an albino." Prussia says. What? I lift my arms up, so that I can see them. They aren't white! Or blue for that matter. They are a pale, but normal, peachy color!

"How did this happen?" I wonder out loud. Macey looks at me, "did you only notice the skin?" she asks. What? Only the skin? Wait! Does that mean that my hair and eyes have changed as well? No way to tell about the eyes here, but my hair. I quickly grab a piece of my hair. I gaze at it, and its unfamiliar color. It is now a light brown in color. I stare gaping. Finally I shake my shock off.

"Did my eyes change as well?" I say. The others nod.

"Your eyes are blue now!" Texas exclaims, looking a little amazed. How the heck did this happen? Could it be side effects of my new ability? It must be. I probably should tell the others this.

"Well… I think this might be a side effect of my new ability. I think they might come with things like this." I say, trying to sooth the others. Wait! Do I still have my wings? I slowly try to pull them out. They come out, roughly. As I look back at what used to be my glorious wings, I wonder why I ever wanted to be normal. They are pale, no longer healthy, and dropping. These aren't normal wings, this are dead wings, wings that will soon turn to dust. I start crying. Why did I ever want to be normal? I wish I could be myself now. I don't want to be this American looking girl. My voice is the only thing that hasn't changed. I am a completely different person now.

"Well… you certainly look different…" Prussia says cautiously. America and Macey nod sadly. Texas just gives me one look. A look that says I wish I could help. I wish I could help.

"Well… I'm still myself, it's only my outside that has changed, so we should probably get going…" I say, just to move us in the right direction.

"Yeah, I guess." America says. We all load back into the car. The first 20 minutes are quite. Then, "well… are we going to be silent for the rest of this exceedingly long car trip?" Macey asks.

"She is right you know, this trip is going to take a day or two." Texas says. What must he think of me? First he finds out I can fly, then he finds out (at the same time as me) that Prussia is probably my dad, and now this? He must think I'm the oddest freak ever. He probably doesn't want to even see me anymore.

"Hey, Antje! You listening? Are you there? Antje!" Prussia says.

"Huh? What did you say?" I ask.

"I asked if you had ever been anywhere outside of Germany." Prussia says.

"What? Oh, no. I haven't, at least not that I know of." I say.

"WELL, WE ARE CROSSING THE BORDER NOW! We are now officially… in Austria!" Prussia announces.

"Uhh… don't we need to get our passports or something checked?" I say.

"Huh? Oh, no, we are personifications! We have our own little roads into other countries." America says.

"Great!" I say. Figures they would have something like that.

"So, now we are officially in Austria! If we are lucky, we won't run into the cheapskate." Prussia exclaims.

"The cheapskate?" I say, confused.

"When Prussia says that, he is referring to Austria himself." Macey informs me, suddenly looking scholarly.

""okay… what's up with you?" I say, confused at the sudden transformation.

"Macey must be going through a smart cat moment." Texas says.

"Huh?" I say even more confused than before.

"Never mind, just ignore it." He says.

"Okay…" I say, "So… WAIT! It's all most past lunch time! The awesome me needs lunch!" I say, shocking the two country's up front.

"Could you not do that in the future?" they ask.

"Sure, but what about lunch?" I say. As if to prove my point, every ones stomachs start growling at the same time.

"Fine, whatever, let's just hope we don't run into the cheap skate on the way." Prussia says. America pulls over and we all start to get out.

"Prussia, what the heck are you doing here!" a women asks boldly. She has long brown hair, and green eyes. For some reason she's carrying around a frying pan. Her accent clearly states her to be Hungarian. If my assumptions are correct, and she is another country, then she is most likely Hungary. With her is a man, he has brown hair, and purple eyes. I wonder who he is. Probably, another nation… waits, could that be Austria? Hmm…. Maybe. Prussia seems a bit scared of her. She's walking over here right now… this could be interesting.

"Hey, Prussia, you didn't answer me! And America! What are you doing here as well? I see you brought Texas along, and oh! Who are you?" she seems a bit agitated, until she sees me and Macey.

"Um, well…" I say hesitantly.

"That's Antje and Macey" Prussia beats us top introducing ourselves.

"I didn't ask you" she says, pointing her frying pan at him.

"So, where are you going?" the man asks, finally speaking. His accent confirms him to be Austrian. I assume he is Austria.

"Uh… well we are going to Greece, miss." I say politely.

"Hmm, I like this one." Hungary says.

"Thank you, um… from your accent, am I right to assume that you are Hungary?" I ask.

"Oh, and so smart to!" she exclaims. "Yes, I am." She confirms.

"And would that mean you are Austria?" I ask Austria. He just blinks in confirmation.

"So, what are you guys doing with those three?" she asks, pointing towards America, Texas, and Prussia.

"America kidnaped me." Macey says.

"What! America!" Hungary exclaims.

"He thought I was the female version of America. But, now he understands that I am not the female version of America at all, sand am actually the personification of cats, so he is taking me to Greece at my request." Macey explained.

Hungary frowned, "hmmm… so… why are you with them?"

"Well…" I start, but then I can't remember, "There was something… something that started it all… something special… I can't remember the original reason…" I try to explain…

"Antje?" Texas says curiously.

"I can't remember… something about butterflies… and birds… hmm… well, that can't mean anything, so I suppose it's not important!" I exclaim. Texas looks worried. I wonder why… how do I know Texas again?

"How did I meet you again?" I ask him.

"What? Antje, are you jok-" he cuts of his own words suddenly, "CRAP! Prussia, could this be another side effect?" Side effect? Like my losing my… what?

Prussia looks worried as well. "You mean… she's losing her memory?"

"What the heck are you guys talking about!" Hungary exclaims. What are they talking about?

"I don't know, but the reason I with them is because…because… I'm not sure… why am I with you guys again?" I ask

"You don't remember?" Texas asks.

"No, not really." I say, just a little confused. How do I know these people?

"Antje…" the girl with the short blonde hair says.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I say. She looks shocked.

"Of course you know me! We sat next to each other the entire way here!" she exclaims.

"The entire way here? I've always been here." I say confused at what she is saying.

"Antje…" the boy says.

"Who's Antje?" I say. I don't remember any one by that name…

"You forgot your own name!" the blonde adult says, looking scared.

"I have a name?" I say, confused. I start to feel a bit light headed. Suddenly the entire sky is filled with sparkles. Then darkness descends, and I'm no longer with the strangers.

```````````````````````````pov change! Texas's turn!`````````````````````````````````

"I… have a… name?" Antje asks, looking confused. How could she lose it all so quickly? There must be something we can do. Maybe if we call someone, they can tell us how to help her. Who might be able to help? Maybe England and maybe Greece… I guess I'll call England, and America can call Greece.

"America! Call Greece, ask him if there is anything we need to do!" I shout.

"Why Greece?" he asks, getting his phone out.

"Greece is the one we were traveling to see any ways, and he has extensive knowledge of half human beings, he might know what to do." Prussia explains, as I get my phone out and dial England.

Hello? A voice at the other end says.

"England?" I ask.

Yes, this is my phone after all; and who might this be? He asks.

"England, this is Texas, I need to ask you something"

Oh, what? He says curious.

"Well, you see there is kind of this girl, who may or may not be Prussia's daughter, we haven't confirmed that yet, and may of just lost her memory and passed out." I explain.

WHAT? He screeches.

"Uhh… yeah, so what is your advice?" I ask.

Did you try to tell her who she is? He asks

"What? Uh yeah, I guess." I say

That would explain why she passed out, this happened once to Germany as well. The best thing you can do is have her start over. She needs a new name, a new place to live, and new friends, right now, she can't take anything connected to her past, it would strain her too much, she won't be able to reach her memories, and everything will look familiar to her, so she will be confused. Has anything else happened to her?

Swallowing my shock, I say "well, she used to have wings, but she gained to power to shape shift, and we think that is what caused this to start, she wasn't able to shape shift back to normal, so now she is basically in a different body."

That could start this, where does she look like she could be from?

"America…"

Okay, she needs to be moved to America, so she won't get suspicious. Did you know her very well?

"I suppose.."

You will probably need to avoided her. Where are you guys?

"Austria, we are with America, Prussia, and Macey… oh, and Austria and Hungary, I suppose, but we just ran into those two."

Who's Macey? Actually, ignore that, what were you guys doing?

"Well, we were going to Greece, in order to see if Antje was Prussia's daughter."

She needs a new name; hmm… do you have any ideas?

"Not really… maybe," my eye catches on a foreign car. An Italian car. "What if we named her Felia?" I ask.

Interesting… it's similar to Italy's human name in a way, yet totally unique at the same time. I supposed that would work. If you garb something that would have her DNA on it, even If Greece can't do anything, I can help.

"Thank you, I probably should help her. Goodbye."

Goodbye.

And with that, we hung up. I looked at Macey.

"We can't be with her, can we?" she asks, "she has to start over."

"yes, she has to start over. We can't see her again until England deems it fit. However, she has to be moved to America. She has a new name. She is now named Felia, and we need to find something with her DNA on it" I say, coldly. I don't know the girl on the ground. The girl I knew is long gone. Felia is a stranger. The girl I knew may have been in this body for a short period of time, but she is now gone, dead. We need to help this stranger.

"Texas?" Macey says quietly.

"Yes?"

"Don't give up hope, maybe someday she will be back to normal, and we will find her again." She says, in a hopeful voice.

"Maybe, but we need to focus on now."

"Yes Texas." Macey replied. Quickly, she grabbed the things that might have Felia's DNA on them. Using my state powers, I returned to Texas, in order to find a good place for her. I finial settle on a children's home in Kansas. As I leave, she starts to wake up. I turn back towards her, and I say my final words to her.

"Good luck… Felia"


End file.
